Relaying is considered for LTE-Advanced as a tool to improve, for example, the coverage of high data rates for User Equipment (UE), group mobility, temporary network deployment, cell edge throughput and/or to provide coverage in new cell areas. E-UTRAN supports relaying by having a Relay Node (RN) wirelessly connected to a base station (eNB) (referred to as a Donor eNB (DeNB)). In addition to serving its own ‘donor’ cell, the DeNB serves the RN, via a modified version of the E-UTRA radio interface. The modified interface is referred to as the ‘Un’ interface or the ‘RN-Un’ interface. Although the RN may be fixed or mobile, it is, nevertheless, a base station and is provided with many aspects of a base station's functionality and is therefore capable of acting as a base station serving UE in its own ‘relay’ cell via a wireless interface referred to as the ‘RN-Uu’ interface. From the perspective of the UE in the relay cell, therefore, the RN essentially appears to be a conventional LTE base station.